Give into me, give in
by CohenSilence
Summary: “I’m sure you do. Should I tell you what my menu entails?” He slowly rose from his seat not caring that his black slacks couldn’t conceal his bulge. ‘All the more to tease you with my darling.’ He thought smiling inwardly at himself.


Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with The Covenant and I in no way, shape, or form claim it as my own.

Note: This is my first 'lemon' as it were and I always promised myself I wouldn't write one, but I gave in. I didn't go back to look over it and I didn't get a Beta so there may be some errors. Please excuse them it is late where I am. Oh, and, I didn't give my lead female a name for a reason.

REVIEW! Let me know if you like it and if I should continue writing smut or as I like to call it book porn.

---

As he sat there he could picture how beautifully tight she would be around him, he could feel it and it was evident in his pants. Reid Garwin was lucky his lower half was hidden underneath a hardwood desk and that his lust covered eyes were hidden behind his golden locks as he finished his test. The very seductive new teacher at Spencer had been the subject of many of his recent fantasies. His eyes gently glanced up towards the front desk; she was sitting there like a queen, silent, her gaze focused on her book. He couldn't see the title, but he knew it was some form of book porn.

There was a slight pink tint to her cheeks and a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her index finger smoothed over the swell of her creamy breasts. He took note to how they spilled out from her low cut top, it was black and it made her skin even paler that it already was. Her outfit was hardly appropriate for a school setting, but the principal didn't seem to mind and no one except the female population at Spencer seemed to mind. The lace of her bra was evident as she bent over her desk to peer into her book. It was like she had jumped out of a playboy magazine, but had the elegance of a woman who had fallen out of a Renaissance painting.

A low growl formed in the back of his throat that he caught before it disrupted anyone. His boxers couldn't take much more of this; it was growing into a pain. The bell rang, but he couldn't get up instead he faked putting his name at the front of the paper and watched as all the students left until he was the last one. He flipped through the packet when all of a sudden it was out of his hands. He looked up into the woman's whose eyes seemed to bear deep into his soul.

"All done?" Her voice was like silk, it flowed out of her mouth so delicately it seemed to wrap around his body and caress his ears.

All he could manage was a nod. This was unusual to him. He was experienced when it came to women, he had had his fair share of playmates, but this woman before him was unspeakably amazing and different in a special way.

"You seem to be having a little too much fun looking at me Garwin." Her eyes drifted down towards the top of the desk where directly below the bulge in his pants seemed to be growing. He looked at her with a bit of puzzlement in his expression.

"I notice everything. I'm flattered really, but I'm a bit too old for you." Her voice was teasing as was her smile.

"I like older women." Reid gave her nearly the exact same smile that she was flashing him except he added a seductive tone to his. She couldn't be too much older that he was, five years maybe. She was too young to be a teacher.

He watched as she turned on her heel and walked with particular grace and ease back to her desk with a swagger that he recognized. Her hips swayed from side to side, she knew she was being watched, and whether she thought about it or not she wanted him to believe she was sexy. It was what all women did when they wanted male attention, but he had a feeling she was being deliberate in her actions.

"You better get a move on Mr. Garwin or else you'll skip your lunch entirely."

"I don't mind."

"Perhaps you don't, but I don't want to miss mine. Are you hungry Mr. Garwin?"

"Yes, but not for food…something else entirely." His eyes traveled down her frame stopping at her breasts and her delicious middle before finding her liquid blue orbs.

"I'm sure I don't understand." She sat down hiding her body from his view, he was getting to her. He would push further.

"I'm sure you do. Should I tell you what my menu entails?" He slowly rose from his seat not caring that his black slacks couldn't conceal his erection.

'All the more to tease you with my darling.' He thought smiling inwardly at himself.

"You need to leave." Her voice was stern, but lacked a steady tone. Her voice wavered ever so gently, she wanted him this he knew and he would play on the knowledge until she was weak with desire.

"And spoil the fun? You see I always get what I want." He slowly made his way to her desk.

"What is it you want that you seem to think I can provide you?"

"You." His voice was gruff and it had lost most of its normality and had grown husky with desire.

"I am unattainable to you." She shuffled a stack of papers on her desk fumbling for something to do.

"Not for long." He made his way around her desk until he was at her side and she made no move to turn to face him.

Reid leaned down and grabbed the left armrest of her chair and pulled her around so she could face him. He bent his body down, placing both hands firmly on the rests, and making sure his body hung low above her. Her eyes widened at his sudden invasion, but she didn't make a move to back away from him. He saw her jaw tighten and noted that she pushed her thighs together as he wedged his knew at the base of her knees silently pleading for her to open them, to give him access to her most intimate part. His lids were half closed as he brought his face down to her cheek letting his breath caress her delicate flesh.

"Come on professor, give in." He could see the battle waging in her eyes. She was struggling to find a decision. He knew she wanted to give into him, but her obligation to her job taught her otherwise. "No one has to know." His lips gently brushed against her earlobe. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching. I give you the same glances in return. Give into me, give in."

He added a bit more pressure to his leg and waited for her response. Slowly, ever so carefully, he felt her give in. Her knees parted a fraction of an inch and then more still until his leg rested firm against the chair. He took her earlobe in between his teeth and gave a slight tug which elicited a soft moan from her mouth. His hands shifted to her petite waist and he gently pulled her body up off of the chair. She didn't bother aiding him at all, she didn't even add any strength to her legs, she pressed her body hard up against his and he held her up. With delicate care he backed her into the door so he could lock it and he pressed his hips hard into her.

"Are you giving in?" He asked as his lips traveled to her jaw line.

He was met with a soft nod, but that wasn't good enough for him. "Say it out loud. Are you giving into me?"

Her response was breathy and he could almost sense how fast her heart was racing. "Y-yes…yes."

His hand was rough, but somehow gentle as it traveled the length of her body to the edge of her skin tight skirt. It barely reached half way down her thigh and he gently grabbed the edge and started pulling it up towards her waist.

"Good."

It was then that he claimed her mouth, assaulting her with his tongue, making sweet love to her with his lips. She moaned into him, his kiss was gentle and skilled and yet he was powerful and commanding with her. He might have been five years her younger, but his skill was beyond her years of sexual experience. He continued kissing her until he was dying to breathe and he parted their lips.

"Touch me, touch me, please." Her voice sounded like a small child begging for the most delicious candy. It was nice to hear her beg him for him to relieve her of her need, but he was merciless in providing her with that desperate relief.

"Your wish is my command." His fingertips began to play with the upper swell of her left breast. He used his thumb to make small circles there before gently cupping her breast with his hand. He could feel the response of his touch even through her thin layers of clothing. Her nipple perked into his palm and he gently toyed with it through the material. He brought his head down letting his lips trace kisses down her neck and collarbone until he was nearly to her firm mounds. He opened his mouth for her and gently began to suckle the clothing that hid her from him.

"Reid…please."

"Please what?" She was reaching the her weakness. He was so close to what he wanted.

"Touch me."

"I am."

"Not like I want you to."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Please Reid, touch me."

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me in detail; describe to me what you want me to do."

"Oh God."

"Tell me."

Her body stiffened against him as she struggled with her words. He didn't make a move, his hands froze on her breasts, and he slowly backed away from her.

"No….Lift up my shirt, take off my bra…" He followed her instructions with deliberate care. Her bra was strapless and he simply pulled it down so it fell at her waist. His wet dreams had definitely not done her body justice. "Touch me there Reid, cover my breasts in your hands, play with me." Her breasts were full and firm as he covered them with his palms. They perked up into his hands and he couldn't help the growl that escaped him. He rubbed his thumbs against her nipples and the nubs hardened underneath his touch.

He lost his senses them, he didn't need anymore instruction from her; he needed to feel her around him, needed to be buried inside of her. He wasn't sure how long it took for him to pull her shirt over his head, to completely remove her bra, and take off her skirt and lacy boy shorts. Her nude body resembled that of a goddess and he wanted to ravage her as soon as he possibly could. With help from her his clothes found homage on the floor and he swiftly swept everything from her desk and gently laid her willing body on top of it.

He kept from lying on top of her instead he moved to her side kissing her fiercely while his right hand gently parted her thigh. His fingers found warmth in her nether lips and she repeatedly made the most delicious noises as his fingertips roamed her womanhood.

"Reid." Her voice, still, was begging, pleading.

That was all he needed before he slipped two of his fingers into her milky pussy. He gently rubbed his fingers against her walls feeling how tight she was as his thumb enticed her clit. He moved his fingers in and out of her body, with a painful slowness that had her writhing on the desk. He kept his agile fingers moving inside of her until her back ached and she came to her sweet release. He looked at her face as she rolled on her orgasm and he kept his fingers moving inside of her and would do so until she had completely ridden out her climax. Her juices spilt out onto his palm as she came to him and then slowly she relaxed and he removed his fingers from her which earned a small protest from her lips.

Reid smiled down at her as he let his hand trace up her stomach to her breast lathering her body with her natural lubricant. He made sure she was looking as he placed his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. "You taste delicious my dear."

A wicked smile spread on his lips as he maneuvered himself above her. Her head was dangling off of the edge of the desk and he laid himself in the natural shape of her open legs. His erection had grown painful and he slowly edged himself into her. She was tight especially in comparison to his rather large penis. He prided himself in the length and width of his manhood and he could tell that she enjoyed it too. The invasion of him had her sucking her breath in deeply as he pushed further into her. For some reason he felt that he needed to move slow instead of rushing into her and it was a good thing he did for he was met with something he hadn't expected.

"Are you a virgin?" Reid's voice took on a very caring tone, one of concern and at that moment he felt much older than she.

"Technically yes."

Reid made a move to pull out of her, but her hands grabbed tightly onto his upper arms and her nails dug into him. "No don't, keep going."

He looked at her wearily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her muscles tensed up against him and instead of delving into her he supported his body above her to give her ardent kisses.

He proceeded to do that until she had forgotten his presence inside of her, it was then when her body relaxed that he pulled out of her only to thrust back into her just as quickly. He met his barrier onto to break through it and delve deep into her body. He stopped there, his eyes taking note to her now pain ridden expression.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"I'll stop."

"No, don't. Keep going, slowly, Reid, slowly."

He did as she commanded him. He pulled his hips away from her and pushed them back and didn't make any move to go faster until she started moving her hips slightly to meet his. It didn't take too long for him then to forget to be gentle with her. His thrusts became harder and faster, it felt so good to be inside of her warmth, it reminded him of home.

His mind was set on giving her the ultimate pleasure and he made sure every time he forced his hips down towards hers that he pushed further and further into her body. She knew she was close and he pushed harder to make her first real orgasm one to remember. He felt her pussy tighten around his length and her back arch into him as he pounded into her. Moans came out of her mouth and they sounded like ringing bells to his ears. He kept thrusting even after her climax had subsided until he reached his own. His body shuddered as he released into her and collapsed onto her body. Neither of them made a move to break their connection to the other. His member remained buried into her warmth as she snuggled into his chest.

The stayed that way for a long time until they were interrupted by the bell. They both let out a sigh as they parted and he noticed the faint smudges of red on both of their thighs. "Do you have a next period?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Did I hurt you?" Reid asked as he watched her slip on the last bits of her clothes.

Her smile was warm. "No."

Reid started to button up his shirt, but was interrupted by her fingers as she continued to do it for him. They both fell into a comfortable silence as he walked to the door.

"Reid, I hope you realize this does not mean you get an A in my class."

"Of course not." He smiled at her hints of mischief in his eyes.

"However I will be expecting you to be here straightway after school ends."

"Oh?"

"I have a detention slip here with your name on it."


End file.
